flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Riverclan
I..........have no answer for this. Whitestar, what have you done with RC..... I mean, where is everyone? Dawnlight? Ferntail? Ive seen you, but only for like, 5 minutes! I want to know where RC is!!!!!! Tell me!!!! I want to know where my mate is, and where my good friend is, and everyone else!!! -kneels- Please.... ~Flamepelt/Frozentime Alliances with Eletricclan?? Oh and congratulations on becoming New leader , Fernstar!!! -Heronstar of Electricclan *sighs and looks at ino* I get that you don't like Raven, but simply give her a chance. You must learn to forgive and forget. Of course, I don't trust her, but I don't threaten her.~ Fernstar Fern, don't do it. Remember the things I told you yesterday.... Heron is Cravenheart if you didn't know. Don't ever trust her, no matter what. Just in case you don't know who I am, I'll sign my name, but just this once... --Ino-chan *flicks tail and eyes narrow* depends if I can trust you. I do know that you are Ravenheart. And you know I was Rivertail, old friend. But unfortunatly not all friends last forever, but I will consider your offer. Not saying that i will or won't. Only time will tell. I have to be able to know I can trust you. Ino! I have had ENOUGH of your threatening! Stop threatening Ravenheart! Don't try to stop me fighting you, Becuase I will, Saying I'm not fit to fight you is not acceptable. I will try not to hesitate...You're not my friend. Anymore. Like I was ever your friend from the beginning. Don't just say 'I won't stop because I hate Cravenheart!' or something of that sort. If I met Shadow I'd have SO many questions.... -Goldine Technically, what I said on this page wasn't a threat. And I've had enough of your input and interference, Goldine. You know nothing about me or my motives and seem to be quite quick to judge them. I'll stop threatening her once I'm able to actually put the threats into action. Why would I try to stop you from fighting me? It's only a chance for me to improve my skills and test them out. Besides, you're the one that said we're frenemies, but hopefully more on the friend side, unless that was a lie. And for the last time, I'm not doing this only because I hate her, there're other reasons. Honestly, why do you think it's your place to get involved in this? It had nothing to do with you. If you're gonna say it's because I threatened Black, I get that, but even before I said that, you were interfering. Again, this had nothing to do with you. You keep getting into other people's business, acting like you're helping them, when in reality, you know nothing of the seeming aggressor's motives or history. You take the seemingly helpless and innocent person's side right away. Please just stop trying to defend Raven. She has nothing to do with you. I understand if you wanna do this about Black, but not Raven. Oh, poor you. I would never be freinds with a creature that kills a cat because they hurt another one of your useless friends feelings!!! *throws a knife and it flies past whoever posted that's head, missing by barely one millimeter* How selfish are you? Of course you wouldn't understand the need to protect someone precious to you-- you've never had anyone like that in your life, have you? It's easy to see why, with you butting into everything. You're just a nosy, good for nothing loser. My friends are not useless.... *eyes take on a crimson tinge* Shut up before you wake Akuma up..... But if you did know what it's like to care about someone, I'm sure you'd kill someone that threatens them too. And it wasn't Shadow's feelings that were hurt, idiot. Cravenheart kept threatening him and getting people to hate him, but again, what would you know about friendship? Wait... You're not Goldine, are you? You're Cravenheart posting that to make me hate Goldine. -Glares sharply at Ino- I have killed someone! But it wasen't for protecting someone, it was for protecting me. You don't know what's it's like to have a broken eye! I kill because Through everything I see through it is darkness and blood and...terible things. I have you know Ravenheart dosen't nose into things the way I do. So, of course I'm Goldine, not even Ravenheart despises you as much as I do right now. And don't even TRY calling me nosey again! -Rage flurries through her wings and she opens her dark bloodred scared eye- I'm not doing this to sound like i'm Stronger. I'm doing this becuase I know you'll never kill me, since you'll only goddmodd. Seriosly? Throwing a knife at me? Even if it hit It wouldn't hurt me. -Goldine *fixes icy glare on Goldine, sending chills down her spine* Killing for yourself is a cowardly thing to do. I only kill if I absolutely have to-- and that means only when a friend is in danger or if it's for a friend (but only if they have a good reason.) Maybe I don't know what it's like to have a broken eye, but I've had much worse than that happen to me. And again, I would think that with someone as strong as you, you'd find that broken eye as a challenge which would make you learn to work around it, not kill people because of it. That's actually pretty shameless of you. In fact, if we were friends, I would be able to heal that eye of yours, but you seem to have decided that I'm an enemy. I really couldn't care less if the whole world despised me, I will do whatever it takes to protect those that are precious to me. I'll stop saying that you're nosy when you quit butting into other people's business that doesn't concern you. *looks into her eye and laughs quietly* I really could kill you if I wanted to. I don't need to goddmodd. I don't goddmodd in fact, unless the other person does first. You can't even spell half the things you're trying to say correctly.... but whatever, that's not what this is about. I threw that knife as a warning, not as an intent to wound or kill. That's why I didn't say something like *throws a knife at whoever posted that and it hits them in the head* because unlike you, I don't kill because I'm angry. I realize that your eye frustrates you, and that's understandable, but again, I would've healed it easily if you hadn't decided that we're enemies. And just so you know, even if you're immortal, you can still feel pain. You just don't die from it. -Snarls while scorching away the chills with furious rage- No! You have no idea what it's like! I am not am immortal, that other Roleplayer wanted to die. But -sigh- I'm not as strong as I might boast. Therefore, I got the scar from battling...it was my first, but I happened to win, not because I proposed strong and fierce battle, but because the other was sadly forcing itself to. And even so, I still got hurt. -Goldine Uuuh, Ino don't copy me, second, I mean no threat to you anymore :) ~Nocturnal HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I CAN'T BREATHE DAWN WAS MADE DEPUTY MY HEART JUST LEAPED OUT OF MY MOUTH HERE OMFG MY BBY IS DEPUTY<33333333333 I'm so proud of you Dawn<3 Ily.<3 Sincerely, Frozentime<3 Thanks Frozen <3 Ily too <3333333 -∂αωηℓιgнт(яc.∂)ƒ I will help, with whatever you wanted me to help you with... o.O ~F!regirl/Harmony. -Crimsonkit's Amber eyes glimmer with excitement as she bounds quickly toward Fernstar and gazes respectfully up at the noble leader of Riverclan- "Fernstar!" -She focuses her eyes on the leader and energtically skweals- "Fernstar, I've heard so many great things about Riverclan, and I really would like to join! -Her voice calmed down and spoke slower and clearer- My name is Crimsonkit, originally from The Legendary Legion, I love adventuring and exploring, and fighting is a great strength of mine, too. -Crimson puffs out her reddish brown Auburn fur as well as her darker,more red chest. Crimsonkit's gentle and hopeful light Amber eyes shone brightly in addition to her kit-sized coat of Auburn fur.- -Crimsonkit ...Nevermind, I joined The Legendary Legion... Crimson, read the Legendary Legions Law before you say that ._. Oh & Fernstar, can we make a alliance between Legendary Legion & Riverclan? ~Nocturnal Yes, but if we learn that we cannot trust you, it will end ~ Fernstar It wasn't my fault I was a stupid kit! -Crimsonflame Okay so Riverclan needs a new deputy so I'm going to have some try outs for it. I will pick the cat I trust most, who can lead, and Role play well. If you would like to try out please put your name and your role playing examples below. ∂αωηѕтαя(яc.ℓ)ƒ K Frozen <3 Fern so I won't change my name yet and No one is the new deputy yet? Dawn, I came back, btw >~> Yay thats what I thought <3 Thank god I don't have to be leader yet ;.; -Dawnlight Hi fern its me frostkit i missed you very much i hope ill get appranticed soon^^ ill see u soon Walks toward fern nuzzles her fur and disapears like mist saying ill always be with you- You probably dont know me yet dawn but im hoping you will be my mentor I really think youve shone yourself to our clan that your a really good deputy :p -Frostkit Im a beautiful cat with blue eyes and im I have some patches of black and white and it looks like I have frost on my fur -Frostkit- I would like to say that Until I figure something out on my computer, I will not be on flab. It is not allowing my to get into the game. so, Dawnlight. I will still be leader of Riverclan, but zI want you to step up, and make sure the clan stays healthy, and alive. Also, Frost, this goes for you too. Your naming ceremony will have to be here. I am sorry, but it's the only thing that will work. ~ Fernstar Thats ok fern I understand li cks her ill wait^^ Besides I like it here cuz no one kills u:p bows to her-frostkit *She chuckled slightly* well then good. Until I figure it out, this is the only way I can speak to my clan. Your naming ceremony will take place tomorrow. Alright? ~Fernstar